Una Señal
by Jisi Snape
Summary: Hermione tenía el corazón roto hasta que lo encontró a él. en memoria de Alan Rickman TRADUCCION del fic The Sign de ChristinaFay


Hola queridas y queridos lectores, hoy vengo con el maravilloso fic de ChristinaFay que me ha dejado traducir para todos ustedes y que espero que disfruten tanto como yo traduciendo. Esta es una pequeña despedida ya que estaré mas ausente que nunca, pero con la promesa de volver. Chicas del escuadron son lo mejor de mundo mundial y Samantha tu eres la mejor Beta que prodría tener, lamento hacerte sufrir con mis traducciones. Saludos!

Gracias por leer

Todo es de ChristinaFay

* * *

UNA SEÑAL

Ella se sintió aliviada, al ver a la distancia la luz tenue de las velas a través de la ventada. Fue el único atisbo de esperanza a lo largo de su viaje, como un faro guiándola a la orilla del mar.

No podía recordar cómo comenzó su viaje, o cual sería su destino, todo lo que sabía era que había recorrido un largo camino, sola con un doloroso vacío en su corazón.

No hacia frio en su recorrido por el sendero, pero si lo hacía ella no lo habría sentido, nunca se le ocurrió que no era buena idea viajar sin un abrigo de invierno a la mitad de la noche en enero, simplemente no le importaba.

Siguió caminando hasta que su mano toco la puerta de madera, se sentía como aquella en su casa pero no era lo mismo. La puerta se abrió con facilidad al empujarla, el aire caliente acaricio sus mejillas como un suave beso, olía como casa pero sin embargo no era lo mismo.

Ella no tenía el deseo de mirar el interior de la cabaña en el centro del campo, aunque en el fondo de su mente se preguntó el motivo por el cual se encontraba tan cómoda en un lugar desconocido. Las habitaciones eran oscuras, excepto por la luz de las velas que irradiaba a través de la rendija de una puerta entreabierta como si gritara su nombre.

Siguió la luz y lo encontró, al igual que las veces que lo encontraba a la mitad de la noche en su casa, estaba sentado con la espalda contra la ventana y un libro en la mano.

—¡Severus!—ella abrió la boca pero un nudo se le formó rápidamente en la garganta

Él la miró sin ningún atisbo de sorpresa, para después sonreírle sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ella corrió a su lado tocando su rostro con ambas manos. —Ellos dijeron…— ella respiró hondo para calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. — Ellos dijeron que te has ido.

Él arqueo una ceja divertido. — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas caso a lo que dice la gente Hermione?

—Pero ¿Dónde has estado?

—Siempre he estado aquí. — Dejó el libro y tomo las manos entre las suyas —. Nunca me fui.

—Pero, ¿En dónde estamos? — Ella frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, sus palabras la confundían y el lugar en donde se encontraba no le daba ninguna información.

—¿Dónde crees que estamos? — su voz profunda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y se encontró con una ternura mal disimulada en sus ojos negros.

—No lo sé y no me importa, solo quiero que regreses.— Ella susurró —. Quiero que vengas a casa conmigo.

—Nunca te dejé.— Volvió a sonreírle a pesar de que la tristeza nubló sus ojos —. Tu deberías saber que he estado contigo todo este tiempo Hermione.

Ella frunció el ceño sintiéndose de repente confundida por las palabras de Severus ¿Todo este tiempo?

—¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice hace muchos años? — la calidez en su voz alivió un poco el dolor en su corazón —. ¿La promesa que te hice el día en que aceptaste ser mi esposa?

—Claro que lo recuerdo — le sonrió —. No pasa muy a menudo cuando dices cosas románticas, tu sabes que recuerdo cada una. — Su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar el momento de su proposición — Ese día en especial — ella coloco una mano sobre su mejilla —. Me prometiste que me harías feliz por el resto de mi vida.

—Pero no te ves muy feliz en este momento, ¿O sí? — le dijo tomando su mentón con sus largos dedos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos —. Creo que debemos resolver ese problema, soy un hombre que cumple su palabra.

—No puedes hacerme feliz si estás muerto — la realidad había regresado lentamente a su mente —. No es justo, te han alejado de mi demasiado pronto. — Dijo mientras veía la comisura de sus labios sabiendo que ya no podría contener sus sollozos si lo miraba a los ojos —. Teníamos planes, teníamos mucho que hacer, solo hace unas semanas hablábamos de ese plan a cinco años para nuestro laboratorio, los viajes alrededor del mundo y las visitas a bibliotecas en el extranjero — respiró hondo para intentar calmar el frio que se extendía por su pecho —. Te has ido, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? — se atragantó con su llanto —. Te extraño tanto.

—Y yo a ti — dijo mientras secaba una lágrima pérdida de su ojo con su dedo pulgar —. Es por eso que necesitaba que vinieras aquí, para poderte decir que estoy contigo y que siempre lo estaré.

—¿Pero cómo? — apenas podía encontrar su voz para preguntarle.

—Yo estoy contigo cuando paseas por el parque en la mañana, fíjate en como la brisa susurra en tu cabello, yo estoy en tu camino al trabajo solo hace falta que sientas como la luz del sol acaricia tus mejillas, yo estaré allí contigo. Cuando estas en el laboratorio terminando la investigación que comenzamos el mes pasado, recuerda el olor del dulce invierno en la estantería, sí ese soy yo a tu lado. Y por la noche tu sabrás que estoy allí porque voy a ser las llamas en la chimenea para mantener calientes tus sueños, dices que no sabes que vas a hacer sin mí. — Él respiró hondo, como si tomara una decisión importante —. Déjame decirte que es lo que vas a hacer, vas a continuar con la investigación, expande nuestro laboratorio y contrata magos talentosos como lo habíamos platicado; viajaras por el mundo y traerás a casa fotografías de las plantas más exóticas que puedas encontrar en los lugares más recónditos del planeta, vas a leer los libros más extraños que encuentres en todas las librerías alrededor del mundo. ¿Y sabes qué? — él le sonrió cuando ella lo miró curiosa —Tú siempre puedes encontrarme aquí.

—Así que sólo serás parte de mi imaginación. — Ella suspiró lentamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado, — Esto es un sueño ¿No Severus? Solo existes en mis sueños.

—No me estas escuchando. — él frunció el ceño —. Puedo estar en tus sueños, pero ese no es el lugar en donde me encuentro, no soy tu imaginación.

—Entonces demuéstralo. — Ella lo desafió con una mirada — Pruébame que estas realmente aquí, pruébame que estas más allá de mis sueños, dame una señal Severus, de lo contrario… — Ella exhalo temblorosamente —. De lo contrario haré una búsqueda incansable de la piedra de la resurrección, voy a buscar en cada piedra del bosque prohibido hasta encontrarla y entonces te traeré de vuelta porque no puedo vivir así Severus, no puedo vivir sin estar contigo.

—Tú no vas a hacer tal cosa. — Él la tomo de los hombros y la empujó un poco lejos de él mientras la veía a los ojos.

—Es muy doloroso vivir si tu estas muerto. — Cerró los ojos, dejando de lado su comprensión. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, una voz profunda la saco de su miseria, como siempre lo hacía.

—Si tú quieres voy a demostrártelo pero a su tiempo. — Ella miró a sus espaldas y pudo ver sus ojos negros brillando por las lágrimas contenidas y antes de que pudiera preguntarle como lo haría, él la detuvo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Pero por ahora. — Él la tomo en sus brazos, — Ven aquí, olvídate de todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos días, me duele verte llorar. Por favor Hermione — le susurró al oído, — Déjame abrazarte.

Así que ella cedió a su abrazo y lo apretó con mucha fuerza y con los ojos cerrados apoyó su mejilla en su pecho. Fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta lo cansada que estaba, sus brazos la hacían sentirse cálida y completa.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra investigación para la siguiente poción? — Él le susurró al oído —. Se requieren las primeras flores de la primavera, la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina amor, será mejor que mantengas los ojos abiertos para los primeros brotes y… — La magia de su voz calmaba su corazón. Lo último que supo antes de dormir fue un suave beso en los labios, como una caricia suave.

Escuchó los pájaros antes de abrir los ojos, los cantos de las aves se ahogaron rápidamente por el ruido de la atareada ciudad, gente, coches y sirenas que se escuchaban a la distancia.

De mala gana Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró recostada en la mesa de la cocina de frente a la ventana de su casa en Londres.

Ella mordió sus labios sintiendo su corazón partirse en dos. Sabía que era un sueño, por supuesto que lo era, no había otra explicación posible, pero entonces en ese instante un pequeño pájaro negro aterrizó fuera de la ventana sosteniendo algo en su pico.

Hermione frunció el ceño y estudió al ave con curiosidad, por lo regular solo los búhos entregaban mensajes, pero el pequeño pájaro no se movió cuando vio la cara de la bruja acercarse a la ventana. En cambio inclino la cabeza, mostrando su cosecha, era una pequeña flor color rosa.

Lentamente Hermione abrió la ventana dando paso a una suave brisa y el pequeño pájaro entro a la cocina sin dudarlo. Con solo unos pocos saltos el ave se posó en el libro que Hermione estaba leyendo antes de que Severus cayera enfermo hace algunas semanas. El pájaro volvió a mirar a la bruja una vez más, antes de dejar caer la pequeña flor para inmediatamente desaparecer por la ventana.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron cuando se acercó a observar la pequeña flor entregada por el pájaro negro, era una Onagra, el primer ingrediente que necesitaba para la nueva poción que estaba planeando desde año nuevo.

El sol de la mañana se levantó más allá de la sombra proyectada por el edificio vecino. Después de la luz del sol Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para sentir los rayos, cerró los ojos y cedió ante el calor suave, se sentía casi como su abrazo y sus suaves caricias hacia solo unos momentos.

—Gracias Severus.— Hermione sonrió con los ojos cerrados —. Esta es la señal ¿no es así? — Una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

—¿Quieres que vaya al laboratorio, no? ¿Una Onagra? — Ella susurro en el cielo, — Te amo también.

Muy lejos, en el cielo por encima de las nubes brumosas, Severus miraba con nostalgia hacia el mundo de abajo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí velando por ella? — Un anciano con una larga varaba blanca dijo llegando por detrás.

—Por el resto de sus días Albus — Severus respondió sin voltear a verlo —. Voy a estar aquí a su lado hasta que sea tiempo de que se una a mí en el cielo.

—Para eso faltan muchos años. — Dumbledore miró a Severus con curiosidad —. ¿Estás dispuesto a esperar tanto tiempo?

—Siempre. — Fue todo lo que dijo.

FIN

* * *

Review?


End file.
